Undertale: Genocide awakened (Papyrus x Chara)
by cressyc.4
Summary: Chara is tricked by Flowey into taking over Frisk to do whatever he wants. Will she be able to free herself from her own past, or will the entire Underground suffer because of it?


Chapter 1:

Darkness. Falling into what seemed to be never ending, but it suddenly did. I opened my eyes to see that a pile of golden flowers somehow broke the fall. Curious at where I was, I stood up and looked at the sky. There was no sky. Only a small beam of light came from the ceiling. Where I had come from. The surface.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

The strange golden flower chirped to the human child. She never responded. She was confused at why she was here, and how it happened. More importantly, why a flower was talking to her.

"You are in the underground, and with my love, I can help you and be your friend! What is your name?"

The child looked up at Flowey.

"My name is Frisk. I don't want to be your friend, I want to go home!"

Flowey smiled in a creepy way.

"I'm afraid you can't leave, Frisk. You cannot return to the surface, unless you are my friend. I can help you."

Frisk looked determined. All she wanted was to be with her family once more.

"Alright! I will be your friend, but how are you a flower?"

Flowey cracked a smile.

"There were two races…"

"Do you want some love? I can share some with you with my magical white seeds! Collect them all!"

Naturally, Frisk had grown to trust him after learning about the power of the soul, and ran into one of them. Pain seared through her body and her vision blurred.

"You idiot." Flowey cackled. "It's kill or be killed here. DIE!"

More white pellets surrounded her soul. Frisk blacked out and accepted the darkness once more.

She awoke to a small room and was in a bed. Not recognizing her surroundings, Frisk stood up.

"I thought I was dead. Maybe it was all a bad dream."

A female goat was walking on her hind legs, holding a plate of pie. "Are you alright? You poor child, let me heal you."

Frisk jumped back and let out a scream. There were creatures down here that wanted to kill her! Why would anything down here be safe after what had happened?

"It's alright, young one. My name is Toriel, and I saved you from that monster. Please don't be afraid! Take this. "

Frisk nodded and snatched the plate from Toriel and shut the door. She wanted nothing more than to stay away from them.

"Oh no. That horrible flower has scared her. I'll have to get something to cheer her up."

Toriel mused, a bit startled at Frisk's actions and walked down the hallway.

Frisk was up early that morning to find that Toriel was reading a book about snails in the living room. She walked over to her without hesitation.

"Where am I? How do I get to the surface?"

Toriel blinked. "Are you hungry? I'll make some more pie… also, I never got your name, dearie."

The child glared at Toriel. She knew the monster was stalling, probably wanting to fatten her up and eat her.

" My name is Frisk, and I want to go home. "

Toriel shut her book and stood up.

"I will be right back." The child followed after Toriel, angrily. Toriel went downstairs and down the long hall. She turned around at the door, and gasped. "I-I thought you were upstairs still…" Frisk stepped forwards, about to speak, but Toriel uttered out quickly, "Y-you can't go home this way, that's how they all died, and I can't risk it. I will destroy it. It's for your own good." Frisk did not take no for an answer, and screamed back at Toriel, " You're a monster!" Toriel closed her eyes to keep them from tearing up. "If you have to continue on, you must show me your strength and…" The child initiated a battle, without hesitation. Toriel blinked surprised, but nodded. "As you wish, my child." Toriel tested with a few fireballs, which were easily avoided. Frisk brought the full force of the attack on Toriel. Something stirred inside of her. Toriel let her pass, without another word, or was she not moving at all?

There was a flower and a knife sitting in front of Frisk. "One choice will change your life…" A voice spoke into the child's head. Frisk knew she was dreaming; yet this felt so…real. The voice seemed so close. "The flower betrayed you. Do you really want to be trampled on by all those weaklings? No. I will get you home by your own strength and power. I will make you undefeatable." Frisk blinked. "Who are you?" A child appeared in front of Frisk. "I am nothing anymore… but you can make me something again if you accept my offer. Take the knife and use it to strike those who get in your way. In this world, it is truly, KILL OR BE KILLED!" Frisk knew she could not choose the flower after all it's done. It represented peace and good, yet it was all a lie. Frisk gripped the knife and felt something come over her, soul. "Good choice."

Chapter 2:

Frisk woke up with a start. She had decided to stay one more night at Toriel's after the battle then she would continue on her journey. "Ugh…what a horrible dream." Frisk groaned and ate the rest of the leftover pie. After the pie was gone, she walked downstairs and through the halls. Toriel was still there, but fading, as if her soul was holding on desperately to live. "Toriel!" Frisk blurted out, realizing the extent of the attack from yesterday. Toriel must have been suffering all night. "Finish the job." A familiar voice said in her head. "After all, you promised. It's the only way." The world spun around Frisk. The nightmare was real, and haunting her. Frisk never meant to hurt Toriel; she was just showing her strength, right? "N-no…" Frisk said. "Your pocket." The voice said. Frisk's hand shook as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a knife. She couldn't let go of it; a strange force was keeping her from dropping it. "Do it." It spoke. "N-no, I don't w-want to…" Her arm moved on it's own will. Toriel looked up at me. "I did not know you hated me this much, my c-child…" Frisk was crying, as she was unable to control her actions. The soul shattered, leaving Frisk alone.

"You see, it wasn't too hard, now was it?" The other girl said. "T-Toriel…" Frisk cried. The other looked at her with a blank gaze, no emotion or feelings. "You fool. If you hang on one, you will never succeed in going home. Join me, and you won't feel anymore pain." Frisk looked up. "R-really?" Her voice trembled. "B-but, I can't. You made me kill her, and I don't want to kill ever again…" The other one simply laughed. "Frisk, Frisk, Frisk. When will you learn…"? Her eyes turned red and darkness swept over Frisk's soul. "You don't have a choice anymore!" The other child disappeared leaving only the former Frisk. "Ah, it's good to be back. You better look out Asgore. Chara's coming for you."

Chapter 3:

Chara exited the Ruins and started to step carefully across the bridge, making her way slowly towards her goal. "You seem to be filled with determination." A short skeleton spoke behind her and shook Chara's hand. "The names Sans. Sans the skeleton." Chara faced the skeletal creature and smiled slightly. "Oh, you're a h-human aren't you?" Sans said in a slightly harsh tone of voice. Chara nodded slightly and continued over the bridge after deciding it was best to leave him be for now. She heard Sans say quietly under his breath, "No matter how many times you reset, you can't fix what you've done…"

A taller skeleton with a red scarf stepped in front of Chara and widened what seemed to be his eyes when he registered her. "A human! I must take you to Asgore immediately!" He stepped towards Chara. "I'm sorry, I just want to be a royal guard!" Chara nodded, taking in his words then she grinned slyly. "Oh, but you would love to be the leader of the royal guard even more, now wouldn't you, Papyrus?" Papyrus tilted his head. "Oh, that's my dream of course, but Undyne is in charge for now…" The skeleton was too excited to realize that the unknown human knew his name without it being told to her. Chara twirled around dramatically. "Come on, I can help you become an even better leader than that foolish Undyne! Take me to the castle and send me to Asgore as you wish, but also, I could help you become stronger than ever!" Papyrus clapped his hands together happily. "Oh that's great, human! Before we get going, we should have something to eat…" He looked deep in thought when Chara piped up quickly, "How about some spaghetti?" Papyrus grinned and responded, "How did you know that I liked spaghetti? You're the best human that I have ever met!" The two of them ate spaghetti and started on their journey. A bunch of monsters were roaming around the town of Snowdin as they arrived. "Hey, Papyrus! Why don't you take a rest and have something with your brother at Grillbys?" Chara asked with an alternate motive in her mind. Papyrus smiled and hugged Chara. "Oh, thank you, human! I, the great Papyrus will return after Grillbys!" Chara was startled at the hug, but shrugged it off as Papyrus exited out of sight. She stuffed her hand in her pocket and grasped the familiar blade and watched the passing monsters waiting for the perfect moment to rid Snowdin of its inhabitants while the skeletons were occupied. Unknowing to Chara, Sans was watching through the window of Grillbys.

Chapter 4:

The two brothers had exited Grillbys. Chara overheard Sans question where Papyrus was going, but Papyrus lied to him, explaining that he was getting another training lesson with Undyne and that the human was coming to watch. Sans looked down and spoke softly to Papyrus, "Just be careful, brother. Choose who you trust wisely." Papyrus tightened his scarf and got prepared to answer Sans when he began to turn around to look at him. "What do you mean?" Papyrus blinked when he realized Sans had left. "Oh well. Let's go, Human!" Papyrus happily jogged out of Snowdin with Chara running as fast as her feet could carry her. "Papyrus, you idi-" Her voice cut off for a moment. "Slow down!" Papyrus did not seem to notice her harsh tone and he started to walk, still very fast. Chara groaned and stumbled through the snow until they made it to Waterfall. She told Papyrus to collect plants to make bridges to cross the water with ease. Papyrus was excited to do so and ran off to find some. Chara smiled and sighed, "Ah, this will be much easier than I thought with someone as stupid as him to help me!" Papyrus had come back with his arms full of the plants. Chara turned and looked away, slightly startled that he got back so quick, hoping he did not overhear her words. "Thanks for the plants, Papyrus!" Chara forced a smile and grabbed them from his hands and made a bridge. "You're certainly welcome, human!" Papyrus said with a smile on his face. They crossed all of them and made it out of the waterfall area. Garbage littered the ground and a dummy sat in the corner with a blank gaze. Papyrus punched it jokingly and turned to Chara. "Do you really think I can be in charge of the royal guard?" Chara stared right through him with a look of horror. "What? I'm better?" Papyrus grinned and made a dramatic pose. Chara pointed behind Papyrus and he turned around. The dummy was floating behind him with a glare full of anger and hate. "How dare you hit me? I will destroy you!" The mad dummy threw a knife aiming for Papyrus. Chara revealed her own knife and stepped in front of him, blocking the attack with ease. The mad dummy yelled at Chara, "No, no, no! I can't fight two monsters! You may have won this time, but….but I'll be back!" The dummy lowered to the ground and fell silent. Papyrus looked stunned and began to thank Chara, but she put the knife into her pocket quickly and moved ahead. Papyrus caught up to Chara and looked straight at her. "Human, I-" Chara looked away. "It's Chara. Stop calling me human." Papyrus nodded. "Sorry, C-chara. I just wanted to thank you for saving my lif-" Chara waved her hand dismissively. "You're welcome, don't worry about it. Let's hurry to Tem Village before it's time to sleep." They walked through the Echo flowers and the wishing cave. One of the Echo flowers whispered as she walked by, "In this world, it's kill or be killed!" Chara's eyes watered, but she wiped it on her sleeve before Papyrus could see. "You killed them all, but why not let one die. Why risk your life for someone else's? I thought you were better than that…" Chara turned on the Echo flower, but was surprised to see it was golden instead of blue. Before she could retaliate, it vanished. "Are you okay, Chara?" Chara glanced uneasily at the ground. Was she really doing everything under her own will, or was she being used? "Y-yeah. I'm fine Papyrus, thanks." Chara looked back to see if the flower was back, but to her relief, it was gone. Papyrus looked back too, and stared at Chara with a worried gaze. "Let's get to the village, so we can eat and rest." Chara nodded and followed behind Papyrus until they made it to the village. "There is a house that we could stay the night in. It's for travellers…" Papyrus began to say, when a small cat interrupted him. "Hoi! My name's Temmie! Would ya like to buy some junk for overpriced…I mean super cheap prices?" Chara shook her head. "No thanks!" Temmie ran off to sell merchandise to random passerby. They entered the house and Chara was given the upstairs bedroom to stay the night in, while Papyrus was given the downstairs room. Papyrus handed her a plate with a Glamburger on it. "It's for you, I hope it's just as tasty as my spaghetti!" Chara smiled at Papyrus. "Thanks for your generosity!" Papyrus smiled back. "No problem! I hope you have a good sleep!" He leaned in and hugged Chara. She set the plate down on the table and hugged him back. "Good night, Papyrus!" She grabbed the food and went upstairs, happy to have a bed to sleep on. Chara ate the Glamburger and was easily satisfied. She laid back on the bed and wrapped herself in the warm blanket. A voice spoke in her head right before she fell asleep. "Why didn't you fulfill your part of the deal to get rid of at least one monster a day. I'm disappointed in you." Chara closed her eyes. "I c-can't anymore." A golden flower appeared in front of her. "You fool. You're becoming soft, and I thought you were stronger than me." Chara glared at the monster. "I am not, Asriel. Papyrus is leading me to Undyne and Asgore. I'll get rid of them both and then P-papyrus…" The flower sneered at her. "I knew it! You saved him and now you don't want to kill him. Face it, you've fallen for Papyrus, haven't you!" Chara looked horrified, but looked down guiltily. "I'll prove it to you. I'll do my job, now leave." Asriel laughed quietly, "You better, because this is your last chance." The creature disappeared leaving Chara in silence, crying herself to sleep.

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Chara ate breakfast and forced herself to look out the window. It appeared to be snowing and it seemed to be all right. She walked outside and saw Papyrus in front of something built out of snow and ice. She couldn't see what it was because he was blocking her view. "Chara! I have a surprise for you!" Papyrus said with a huge smile on his face. She slowly walked over and he stepped aside. It was almost an exact copy of herself. His red scarf was wrapped around the snow statue and she appeared to be laughing. A real laugh, not something that she has seen herself do in a while. She stared at Papyrus and then back at Papyrus, astonished. "You did this? How long did it take?" Chara felt the structure and it was hard packed snow, yet it sparkled like it was fresh off the surface of the ground. Papyrus picked up some snow and it crumbled a bit in in his hand. "A few hours, but do you like it?" Chara nodded, "It's amazing! All the detail, but…" She blushed, but turned away to hide it. "Why for me?" Papyrus walked in front of her. "Because you are my friend!" He blinked, confused. "Do human's faces change color normally? Do you have a fever?" Chara's face brightened even more. "N-no, it's normal!" A flashback of Flowey the night before startled her and then another vision took a hold of her. Flowey was in front of her with an angered look. "You call that PROGRESS?! I can't believe you!" Chara stepped back. "I-I can't help it, Asriel, I'm sorry. Just because you don't have a soul anymore, doesn't mean I have to live my life like you!" The flower turned into the form of a goat. "You killed me. You were the one to take my soul. That body isn't yours either." Chara tried not to cry. "That's because you stole my body in order to get revenge on this world! It's not my fault!" She grabbed her knife and swung it at Asriel. It sliced through thin air. "I'm not really here, I'm just, a ghostlike illusion, you idiot. If you're going to betray me, I guess I will have to kill you." He turned back into Flowey and his face turned gruesome. "You couldn't think that I would let you live, now would you. DIE!" She was surrounded. "This is the end. I'm sorry, Papyrus…" She shut her eyes and instead of darkness, she found light. "Chara! You'll be okay, I promise! Hang on!"

Chapter 6:

All Chara could do was listen. Her eyes were too heavy to open and any time she would try to talk, she felt pressure on her lungs and almost blacked out. She kept hearing Papyrus's voice and felt the wind in her hair. He must be carrying me, but where? Chara thought. Probably to Asgore, so he can go back to the surface. A voice in her mind told her. He would never do that, would he? Chara silenced her thoughts to try to tell where he was taking her. "Papyrus? Is that, the human?" A familiar yet, unreadable voice spoke. "Yes, she's hurt. I need your help, Undyne, quickly, I'm afraid she's dying." Papyrus said worriedly. She wanted to stand up and show Papyrus that she was fine all along, but a force held her back. "Of course not. Don't you see, Papyrus? You captured the human successfully and now we can easily kill her, and take her soul to escape the underground. If you want to be a royal guard, finish her off yourself." Undyne said. "K-kill her? That's what this has been about this entire time? Never Undyne, Chara will not die!" Chara heard a spear thump against the ground. "Give her to me, Papyrus! Don't test me!" Chara felt herself get set down on a soft surface, most likely a bench. "Never. You'll have to get through me first. I didn't think you were this heartless, Undyne. I looked up to you, dreaming of being like you one day, but now I know who you really are!" Papyrus said. "You fool, that human is evil. Do you know how many innocent creatures that she's KILLED? TRAITOR!" Chara heard the spear fly through the air towards Papyrus, but it seemed to miss. "What are you talking about? She has never done a single thing to anyone! Please help her!" Papyrus said. "No." Chara was able to get a glimpse of Undyne in her armor except without the helmet. She was clutching a long blue spear and she looked angry enough to stab it through Papyrus. Chara strained her head to look at Papyrus and saw he looked determined to protect her from Undyne. Chara wanted to say anything she could to stop them, but it all happened too fast. Undyne charged at Papyrus and initiated the battle. A dark cloud covered her view. She was back in the room in her nightmares. She wanted to scream, but she was unable to move. Flowey came out of the ground. "Do you think you could have gotten away from me? Very clever…" The flower came closer to Chara and she began to shake. "I bet you've never felt this weak before. You would have destroyed Asgore by now, if you wouldn't have doubted me and started trusting that wimpy skeleton. Papyrus can't save you now, he's given his life for _you_ , and _you_ aren't even who _you_ truly are. Say goodbye to your home. Wait, this ISN'T your home." Flowey laughed. Chara cried, unable to flee. "Do you want your body back? I'll give you one chance, and one chance only, because you have potential. Stand up, and fight!" Chara stood up and took a deep breath. "If YOU hadn't existed, none of this would have ever happened a-and I wouldn't have to do this. Prepare yourself Asriel, because this time, I will kill YOU!"

 _The humans that have come and died_

 _One more child must choose their way_

 _She chose to start the genocide_

 _The human's path is led astray_

 _The blood is spilled, creating dust_

 _Which monster can you really trust?_

 _One that is made up of bones_

 _No more will they be all alone_

 _The genocide will finally cease_

 _The Underground will be at peace_

Chapter 7:

Chara shut her eyes tightly. This was it, the final showdown between her and Asriel. The battle had begun. "Do you really think you can stop me? I would have had a wonderful life if you hadn't shown up!" Chara shook her head. She wished for the memories of her past and longed to be at peace with Asriel, but it was not to be. She aimed her attack at Asriel with full strength. It hit him, but it hardly affected him. Asriel's body morphed into Omega Flowey. "There is no need for you to go to Asgore anymore. I already have the six souls, and I only need one more." Chara stepped back, shocked at what she was seeing. Lasers were aimed at her, and fire washed over her. Chara had no more hope, and no more determination. She called for help, using the last of her strength. Chara fell to her knees and breathed heavily. "You see Chara, you cannot stop me. Now be a good human and give up your soul." Chara looked up and said bitterly, "Never." Chara was shocked as multiple fireballs surrounded Flowey and closed in. "No, no, no! What is this?" Omega Flowey caught on fire and started to disintegrate, leaving only his normal form and the six souls on the ground. Chara stood up weakly and looked around confused. "What a horrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth." Toriel appeared, though she was very hard to see, because her soul seemed to be fading in and out. "Toriel!" Chara cried. "I'm so sorry! I don't deserve your help, but I am very grateful." Toriel smiled slightly. "You can receive your body back and truly live again. Take the six souls and it will save you." Chara looked uncertain. "What about you? You can use it to bring yourself back too!" Toriel shook her head. "No, my child. I have lived my life, and now it is time to live yours." Chara looked down. "I killed you. You deserve it more than me." Toriel looked straight into her eyes. "Your heart has changed. Take it, my child and promise me that you will never kill again." Chara tried to hug Toriel, but her arms passed right through her. "I-I promise. I will help the underground and break the barrier." Toriel looked away. "You must not let Asgore kill you. Stay down here in the Underground, and be good." Her body began to fade. "Toriel! Don't leave me!" Chara swiped at the air, trying to cling on to her arm but it was all in vain. "I will always be here. Remember that, my child. Goodbye." Tears streamed down Chara's face, and Toriel disappeared. She slowly walked towards the six souls. They arose from the ground and circled around Chara. Her body began to glow and her soul lifted from the child's body. Her soul entered her real body and she absorbed the six souls. "W-who are you?" The body that Chara inhabited before said, terrified. Chara opened her eyes and looked at herself in amazement. "It worked. I am myself again, memories and all…oh no, Asriel!" Chara ran over to the flower that is slowly turning to dust. "You think you have won? I will kill you and everyone you ever cared about!" Flowey spat at Chara. "I'll save you, Asriel! Don't you remember? We were best friends! I got sick and…"

Flowey coughed and shuddered. "Azzy! Hold on!" The other child backed away slowly. Chara shut her eyes. SAVE 1. LOAD BEFORE 201X. Chara opened her eyes again to see Asriel in his former body holding her corpse. He weakly came through the barrier and fell in the garden, his dust spreading across the flowers. His soul was the last part of him and it started to shake. Chara used all her power to contain the soul and keep it from falling apart. LOADED SAVE 1. There was only part of Flowey left. She pushed his soul into him and the room was filled with light. When it died down, a small goat kid sat. "Asriel!" Chara said and pulled him into a hug. "Chara? Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, I'm sorry…" Both of them started to slightly cry. "It's okay, Asriel! It was my fault in the first place." Asriel shook his head. "I believe it was fate. We needed to teach our world about it. Let's go home." He shakily stood up and started to go towards the exit. He glanced at the girl with the purple and blue striped shirt. "Aren't you Frisk?" She nodded and pointed to Chara. "Are you the one who possessed me?" Chara nodded apologetically. "Yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. None of us were, but now we learned something, right?" Frisk and Asriel nodded simultaneously. "Let's go home." Asriel said. Chara followed them through the portal and then she remembered her friend. "Oh no, Papyrus!"

 _Awakened is the heart, soul, and mind_

 _Though her paths were once unaligned_

 _She found her way and saved her friends_

 _The human's story might finally come to an end_

 _Or maybe not…_

Chapter 8:  
Frisk made friends with everyone in the underground and went to the surface. Chara and Asriel had come back to their new home by the castle. She called Papyrus's phone many times, but it never picked up. Undyne still was at the head of the royal guard and whenever Chara tried to talk to her about him, she wouldn't respond or she would try to change the subject. "It's okay, Chara. You still have me and Asgore…" Asriel tried to cheer her up. Chara looked down. "It's my fault. I need to find out where he is and whether he still lives. I'm going to try to talk to Undyne once more." Asriel looked dismayed and hurt. "I-I forgot to give this to you. I-it's your heart locket." Asriel handed Chara the locket and clutched the similar one that he wore around his neck. Chara smiled slightly and took it. "Thanks, Asriel. I will always treasure it." Asriel nodded. "Yeah, you're welcome. G-good luck…" He walked down the hall and entered the room. Chara looked back and started through the long staircases and down hallways, until she found a room that she had never seen before. The floor was tiled with orange and brown, with white pillars on both sides. She was about halfway to the other side when she heard a familiar voice speak to her. "I know what you did to him, you dirty brother killer. You are a monster." A short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie appeared a few feet in front of her. "S-sans? W-what are you talking about?" Sans eyes grew hollow and black. "You killed him, just like the whole of Snowdin. I bet you even did something to that lady on the other side of the door in the Ruins. I can't just stand here and watch my friends die again and again. I will end this once and for all." Chara shook her head and attempted to run, but it was in vain. "I didn't mean to kill anyone! Asriel was hollow inside, so he took my soul to live on! I used Frisk to continue through this world, but I don't remember too much of what happened! Frisk is free and okay and so is Asriel! Papyrus was not slaughtered by me!" His right eye started to glow bright blue. He waved his left hand and two Gasterblasters floated behind him. "How can I believe you, when you were the one to cause all of monster kind to be trapped underground. You can lie as much as you want, and you can start and stop timelines to make the world the way you want it to, so what choice do I have?" Darkness swept around her. Chara called out for help, but nobody came. "I gave you many chances to turn your path to good, but you chose incorrectly, and killed those I care for in the process." Chara looked up at Sans and fell to her knees. "I will prove to you that I didn't kill Papyrus. I will find him for you, please!" Sans looked at her coldly. "Fine, but you have 24 hours to find him or your gonna have a bad time." Without warning a strong beam of light went around Sans and he was gone, leaving Chara alone in the orange and brown checkered room. Chara looked behind her warily then exited the room and began to move towards Undyne's training room. The room was dark and quiet. Nobody seemed to be there, but Chara investigated anyways. She turned on the light and explored every sword, shield, and training dummy. One of the dummys glared at her, then floated away muttering, "Despicable, despicable, despicable!" Dismayed, Chara went down the elevators and decided to visit Undyne directly at her house, hoping that she would be there. She looked down at the ground as she went through Hotland. Suddenly, she noticed a trail of dust going towards an elevator. Chara saw a bench a few feet away from where most of the dust was settled. "That bench was the one that I was placed on when Papyrus saved me from…Undyne…" Chara whispered and glanced over at the elevator. She followed the dust with a feeling of dread and tried all of the floors until she saw the dust trail again. Continuing on, she realized that it was going into Dr. Alphy's laboratory. The door automatically opened for her and she stepped through cautiously. A big screen was in the room with many buttons on it. It seemed too complicated to be a television. There was a bag of dog food that had only a few bits of kibble left and a big gaping hole was in the center of the room. Chara went to investigate it when a robot stepped out of it and looked at her quizzically. "Are you here to see Dr. Alphys?" He said. Chara looked at the robot with interest. "Not necessarily, I was just here to see if…Undyne was nearby?" The robot nodded then pointed to the big screen. "Her and Alphys were just watching an anime a few hours ago, but something was wrong. A monster needed help…" Chara blinked and asked, hoping for a slim chance of the robot denying her question: "Was the monster dying?" The robot shrugged. "I don't know, darling." Chara coughed. "Excuse me?" The robot grabbed her hand and shook it, purposely ignoring her protests. "The name's Mettaton, what's yours?" She pulled her hand away. "Chara." She took a deep breath. "Is the monster okay? Were they…disintegrating?" Mettaton looked confused at the questioning, but he shook his head indecisively and pointed to the bathroom. "They went in there and that's all I know." Chara looked disgusted and leaned against the wall. "They went in the bathroom?" Mettaton looked surprised then laughed in a weird robotic way. "No, that is the entrance to the fabulous true lab! I only say that because I was built there." Mettaton tapped at the elevator disguised as the bathroom and continued to speak, " In all seriousness, it is a horrifying place that Dr. Alphys has only ever shown me. For her to take Undyne and a monster down there is pretty bizarre, but whatever I guess. I have a show to run, so I better get on my way to the stage! I don't want to disappoint the audience!" Within a few seconds, the robot had vanished through the hole once more before Chara could utter a word. She tapped on the elevator and it immediately opened. Chara stepped in and the door shut behind her as the room began to descend. "Well, what could go wrong?"

Chapter 9:

Wrong. I was so very wrong. The elevator shook and the screen flashed with alert screens before turning into…wingdings? The elevator appeared to be stuck and she had no way of moving it by herself. She clawed at the door, trying to find a way to get out, but the door wouldn't budge. The lights flickered off and all power shut down. The elevator began to drop on its own because of the emergency power failure energy stored up. Chara sunk to the floor and waited for what seemed like hours.

"Will it end?" She whispered to herself.

"Of course it will. Just have patience." Said a deep voice that sounded like the roar of machinery.

"Who's there?"

Chara stood up with fear in her eyes. The hum of the elevator drowned out any sound let alone a voice that would come to her ears. The movement slowed and came to a stop before the doors slid open, revealing a dark room with others leading off of it.

"Hello? Who said that to me?"

Chara asked loudly and more commanding. To her dismay, no one responded to her questioning. The room was eerily dark and silent. The only light came from the front of two doors that were already unlocked and left wide open. It seemed to be where Dr. Alphys and Undyne would have gone. Chara stepped into the room and began down a long staircase. Near the end of it, she began to hear familiar and unfamiliar voices.

"I don't like this idea, Alphys. Do you really think it will work?"

There was a pause in the conversation. Dr. Alphys seemed to be questioning her decision.

"Y-yes, I'm positive. After all, he is their f-father…"

The voice that seemed to be Undyne paused as well. She seemed to trust Dr. Alphys, but she slightly doubted her.

"I don't really see a resemblance. How can he help anyways?"

Alphys thought about this for a moment. Chara leaned forward to catch a glimpse of her looking at Undyne with a hint of annoyance.

"He was the royal scientist before me. He st-studied determination…Papyrus seemed to be full of that when he fought you…"

Undyne looked pained for a moment then she glared at Dr. Alphys and growled,

"Don't remind me! The fool sure wanted to protect that…that disgusting human! He was so attached to her that he pretty much gave up his life for her! I never would have expected him to…..to start m-melting like that…"

Chara about cried. She did everything she could to stop herself from letting out a sound of pain and misery. The noise that she had kept inside the very depths of her soul all this time. She could not hold it in any longer. She cried out his name.

"…Papyrus….."

Undyne turned, her eyes flashing with disgust and hate. She had no spear or armor, yet she was still just as intimidating.

"Why you little…do you know what you have done? All the innocent monsters that have died? You were even cruel enough to pull Papyrus in to defend you along the way then you let him die and suffer. He won't be here to protect you now when I tear you to shreds!"

Dr. Alphys looked horrified at Undyne, but was frozen in place as the tall and scaly monster stepped closer to Chara's location. Chara didn't even feel terrified of her. She accepted her fate, after all…it was her plan in the beginning, wasn't it? She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Papyrus did not deserve to die…it was her who did. She watched Undyne walk towards her without hesitation or doubt in her pace. Only a few more feet and it would be all over. Undyne pulled out the blue spear out of seemingly nowhere. Only three more feet. Two. One. She was standing directly over Chara, spear raised aiming for her soul. Papyrus's body stirred and his voice shook.

"N-no…Undyne…don't. It wasn't her fault…please…"

Undyne paused, her fin twitched slightly. Her face looked confused and she did not know what to say about it. Before Undyne could regain her motives to destroy her, Chara pulled herself over to Papyrus and gently hugged him. Dr. Alphys stared, then a smile grew on her face.

"The doctor was going to give him more determination to see if he would have the will to live, but it s-seems that he has gained it naturally."

Undyne broke away from the shock and turned to Dr. Alphys. The scientist looked into Undyne's eyes, warning her to stop. Undyne obeyed and dropped her spear to the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Alphys looked over at Papyrus. She calculated his injuries and the amount of time that it would take to heal.

"He will stay down here until he is better. Chara and I will keep an eye on him. For now, you can get back to your duties as a royal guard."

Undyne looked hurt at Alphys dismissive tone, but she nodded and went up the stairs to the emergency exit. Chara looked at the scientist, her eyes brimming with gratefulness. Dr. Alphys smiled at her.

"Can you look after him tonight?"

Chara nodded without hesitation. The yellow female looked satisfied.

"Good. If he is in pain, there is some medicine that will ease it. Food is in the fridge and there are many beds in the room on the left. Call me if you need anything or in an emergency."

Chara nodded once more and took the medicine and the phone number.

"Thank you, Alphys. You don't know how grateful I am."

The scientist began to walk away.

"You're welcome. Don't feel hurt by your past. Everyone makes mistakes whether bad or worse. Others can forgive you, but you must learn ultimately to forgive yourself."

Chara was comforted by her words and was about to say her thanks once more, but the yellow monster was gone. She looked down at Papyrus and gently lifted him into one of the beds. He was unconscious at the moment, but she knew that once he woke up, he would be hungry. She explored the fridge and was overjoyed to find what she was looking for. Pasta noodles and tomato sauce.

Chapter 10:

The scent of tomatoes wafted through the kitchen. "I didn't know I could cook spaghetti this well!" Chara exclaimed after she tasted the sauce. "When Papyrus gets up, he will love it!" The fire that cooked the pasta grew hotter until it was a bright blue. Chara turned and pulled the pasta off the gas stove confused. The fire extinguished leaving only a small blue light by the refrigerator. It was an eye. It was _**his**_ eye. "S-sans?" Chara spoke towards the light. Sans turned on the kitchen light. "Hey kiddo, whatcha making?" Chara looked at Sans a bit confused. "Sp-spaghetti?" Sans nodded and turned to look at Chara. "Thank you for what you've done for my brother. Let's forget the **pasta-** nd move on." Chara smiled, "You're welcome. I **mustard** the strength to cook for him, so yeah." Sans smirked. "Good one, kid. Hopefully, he can **ketchup** to your skill at cooking it!" Chara flung her arms in the air. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Sans and Chara exchanged puns for the next hour. After a while, the door swung open, revealing a tired and weak skeleton wearing a red scarf. "What is going on? Sans?" Chara looked over and ran to Papyrus arms outstretched. "You're okay! Thank goodness!" Papyrus hugged Chara and smiled. "I'm glad you are okay too! I was worried about you!" The two skeleton brothers exchanged a glance and jealously reflected in Sans eyes for a second. Papyrus pulled away from Chara and began towards Sans. "Sans? What is the matte-" Sans pushed Papyrus gently aside and looked at Chara. "See ya later, kiddo." Chara looked at him confused. "Don't you want to stay for spaghetti?" Sans looked down. "Thanks for the offer, but I really need to get home." A blue light flashed for not even a second and the skeleton vanished. "You made spaghetti?" Papyrus said with warmth in his gaze. "Yep, just for you!" Chara handed him a bowl of the pasta. Papyrus grinned and happily took the pasta. "Human…Chara. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry about what happened with Undyne and…I'm sorry that I couldn't help you…" Chara set down her bowl and let out a deep sigh. "Papyrus. Your brother was right about me. I killed Toriel, when I was tricked by Asriel. I slaughtered many of the Snowdin inhabitants when you and your brother ate at Grillbys…and at first, I planned on killing Undyne, Asgore, and y-you." Chara started to cry. "A-and without Toriel, I would have always been like that." Papyrus wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "You chose to be good though. You saved me when that dummy attacked, and you were happy when I made you out of snow. Even if you were tricked or not yourself, there was still a bit of you there. That's why I didn't listen to my brother. That's why I didn't care about everything that you had done or…said about me. I knew that that wasn't you, and I wanted to help you." Chara finished her bowl of spaghetti. "Thank you. I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Author's note: Hey guys. If you liked the story, please comment if you want more on this one. If you want another story based on Undertale or fnaf, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this. This wasn't my best, so let me know if you have any suggestions. :D


End file.
